


gotta keep my head on my shoulders don't let 'em sever

by laurctte



Category: Blindspotting, Blindspotting (2018)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Poly Relationship, Prison, and hates white people, collin is traumatized (TM), drug mention, except for his token white friend, mentions of police brutality, val is a disloyal bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurctte/pseuds/laurctte
Summary: Collin gets out of prison.





	gotta keep my head on my shoulders don't let 'em sever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [washingtononyourside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingtononyourside/gifts).



It’s been a long time behind bars.

Collin misses the outside world. He almost forgets what it’s like. Eight weeks isn’t very long, but god damn if it doesn’t feel like it. Between infights and corrections officers finding any excuse to beat the shit out of any available bastard, Collin’s head is fuzzy. He’s just been trying to survive. Been trying to make it to the end of each day, keeping his head down and not making much noise. Because that’s how you make it.

Miles makes it easier, though. Sometimes he brings Ashley and Sean.

Every time, Sean still tries to play fight without fail, and a corrections officer just snaps at him to keep his hands off Collin. Sometimes he wishes that he could do that same shit he did to that white hipster prick who landed him in there.

Well, Collin knows that he didn’t land him in there. It’s his own fault. Collin knows it. Knew it when his lawyer said to just plead guilty- it means a light sentence. Knew it when his knuckles were still stinging from beating his face in. Especially knew it when Val called him.

She wouldn’t stop drilling it in.

Sometimes it kept him up. Between being surrounded by convicted rapists and murderers, getting threatened with the nightstick every time he dissociated too much and forgot to respond, and the sheer overwhelming surroundings of never being alone, it was easy to drift to thoughts of what Val had said. Her now cold voice was almost paradise.

How he did this. Over a drink. His life, ruined, over some fucking white kid from Colorado.

Collin heard it a thousand times over in his head.

None of it mattered now, anyways.

Oh. He’d been too busy thinking to remember to pay attention to the judge. Shame. He probably said something important. He’ll figure it out when he gets to that halfway house that’ll be his home for the next twelve months.

How pleasant.

Collin is handed a set of generic, drab clothes. He doesn’t care much. Just waiting to get the fuck out of there. He changes. Lets them pat him down. He’s gotten used to random searches- no matter how little he did, they always pat him down. Seems that having a distant look in your eyes makes people think you’re a druggie.

Collin is led out by the corrections officer. Officer Fernandez, his mind supplies because of the lilt in his voice. He never did know where Fernandez was actually from, though he’s sure the man’s mentioned it more than once.

He walks forward a few steps. He spots Miles in the fucked up, old ass green Chevy that is older than both of them combined, that really belongs to Mom.

Collin is just about to amble over to the passenger side, but Miles jumps out of the car. He full on sprints to Collin.

And suddenly Collin is pulled out of the haze he’s been in for two months.

Miles runs faster than he’s ever seen him- except for that time when he tried to front to a bunch of older kids and ended up nearly getting both their asses beat. Collin’s arms open and his meager duffel bag is on the dirty cement before he puts much thought into it. Miles fills the space in between them, and damn near topples them over.

Collin holds him tight, squeezing as hard as he can.

“You’re gonna crush my fuckin’ ribs.” Miles laughs, though he’s got his arms wrapped so snug around Collin’s neck that it could be classified as a chokehold.

“Shut up, I missed you.” Collin laughs, and buries his face in Miles’ neck. He rubs Miles’ back, and his sad little laugh quickly turns to tears.

“Shit, Collin, who knew jail made you a delicate little flower?”

Collin laughs through the tears, “Must be the food. I’m sure they put a xanny in my pudding.”

“Nah, man, you already look spaced out, they wouldn’t waste it on your dumb ass.”

“You think the CO’s wouldn’t drug us just to keep their punching bags around longer?” He snorts, and pats Miles’ back one last time before pulling back. In the time between the visit seven days ago, and now, Miles had gotten one ugly ass fucking haircut.  
“Nah, nah, you know why?” Miles has that shit eating grin on his face. Collin sighs. He’ll play ball. “Why?”

“Because they know you’ve been waiting so long to get dicked down by your man.”

Collin snorts, and shoves him off. “Dick.”

He bends down, and picks up his duffel. Follows Miles to the car and plops into the passenger seat. Man, when was the last time Mom cleaned it up?

Collin just drums the dashboard as Miles blasts music so loud that it’ll break both their ear drums.

They’re midway through the drive to his halfway house when Miles pauses at the red light.

“Hey Collin.”

 

“Yeah, Miles?”

“You know we all missed you, right? Especially me.” Miles looks uncomfortable saying that. Like it’s too personal. No matter how close they are, things like this are always much too personal. Filling the gaps in between them that they don’t yet want filled.

The silence only makes it more intimate. Collin swallows, and tears his eyes from his beloved Oakland to his best friend.

 

“Yeah, and I missed you, too.” You is unspecified. But they both know he means Miles.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for moonz- hello blindspotting fics


End file.
